


More important

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Disney Movies, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N a cop in Gotham, Dick a cop in Bludhaven both in love with each other. Y/N gets hurt not wanting her boyfriend to worry she doesn't call him freaking him out when he finds her





	More important

"fu-u-uck" I moaned

A messed up day at work shot three times my chest bandaged arm in a sling and possibly a broken leg I left the hospital James extremely pisssed I left. I sat on my couch I hear sirens the wind blowing shivering I need a bath. I got up and limped to the bathroom. I stripped down and got in the tub. I heard my door open shit Grayson's home from Bludhaven 

"hey babe I'm home" 

"OK I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a sec" 

He walked in he saw me and ran to me 

"w-what, the fuck happened fuck Y/N!"

"please don't freak out"

He cupped my cheeks 

"don't freak out there's blood everywhere and you are hurt really hurt fuck Y/N! Why didn't you call me you think I dont care that I can't drop everything! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Dick stop it" my voice cracking

He brushed my hair back tears threatening to fall from his face 

"Grayson"

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you not the other way around babe" I touched his face he kissed me "feeling like you are clean enough to get out" he asked 

I nodded Dick grabbed a towel I got out almost slipping he grabbed me. I whinced in pain. Dick carried me to the bed and laid me down. He grabbed his t-shirt and helped me put it on he grabbed my underwear and tossed it to me. I put it on weakly Dick would've helped but he left the room. I put my shorts on Dick walked in with a plate of food he sighed. He put the plate on my nightstand. He laid the blanket on me and kissed me. He grabbed the plate and sat on the other side of the bed he helped me eat

"you know I'm perfect" he touched my lips and shook his head

"I'm not going anywhere" 

We leaned on each other's heads 

"Richard Y/N I'm home....." Dick moved I saw Damian eye's in shock as they began swelling "foolish sister you should have called Richard sooner before you got injured" 

"you're right little D Y/N should have called me" 

"oh whatever I'm fine" 

"I presume she's lying Richard perhaps we should stay and look after her tonight" 

"you know little D I think you might be right" 

"you two are too worried about me I'm fine go on patrol" 

"you're more important" Dick said 

I sighed Damian walked to the kitchen with Dick I turned the TV on and put on a Disney movie. Damian walked in holding a bowl of popcorn. Following Dick walking in holding drinks. I couldn't hold back my smile. Damian sat between me and Dick we ate popcorn drank coke and watched Disney movies. Damian drifted to sleep laying on my shoulder, Dick smiled 

"and you said you would be a terrible mom" 

"humph you know we could mabye" 

"yeah mabye add another addition but first there is something I need to do" 

"and what's that" 

Dick got up and grabbed the dishes and coke cans 

"hmm it's a surprise" 

I rolled my eyes feeling exhausted 

Dick's P. O. V 

I kissed her I cleaned the dishes thinking about having Y/N as my wife then I could see her more, kiss her more, spend my life with her, take care of her and mabye just mabye, I mean seriously we would totally have kids. I smiled at the thought. I finshed cleaning. I walked to the room seeing Y/N and Damian laying down sound asleep. I kissed their heads and got in bed

"goodnight little D, night Y/N"


End file.
